Kaiten Giyagan
The Kaiten Giyagan (回転ギヤ眼, Lit Meaning: Revolving Gear Eye) is an advanced form of the Giyagan that has only been activated by a handful of Kyōkuma Clan members. It is unknown if any members of the Aoiuōkā Tribe was capable of awakening this dōjutsu. Acquisition In order for the Giyagan to evolve to its second stage, the user must attain full and total mastery over the seven gateways of sentiments. Those who reach this state of mind appear to others as emotionless, this means they reached a greater level of peace, focus and concentration. During this process, a special form of chakra is sent to the optic nerve that causes an evolutionary change into the extremely rare Kaiten Giyagan. Due to the various shades of gold, members state that this represents the height of enlightenment and wisdom. While doing time in (鬼灯城, Hōzuki-jō, Lit Meaning: Demon Lantern Castle) for attempting to assassinate the Kage of Amegakure due to alleged conspiracies, Chikara Kyōkuma was subjected to extreme mental and physical torture by as well as being deprived of food and water for an extended period of time. Mui made it known that he was obsessed with how the Kyōkuma’s dōjutsu worked, he ended up forcing him to fight as his champion in an illegal underground fighting arena, forcing him to abandon his pacifist nature. During these trials and tribulations, during those seemingly long three months in between the harsh fights, Chikara managed to attain full mastery over his emotions so that he couldn’t feel. He was convinced that he wasn’t leaving this hellish prison. Overview The Kaiten Giyagan while not active consists of two tones of gold, the outer area of the iris is a darker gold while the inner circle area that surrounds the pupil is slightly lighter. The sclera possesses a small honeycomb pattern, each of the hexagons are black while the background of the pattern is the same shade of light gold. However, once activated, a gear-like cogwheel with eight points forms around the pupil. Within the cogwheel, two inner circles of a slightly lighter blue followed by a slightly darker blue respectively borders the pupil. Just like its predecessor, this dōjutsu glows intensely as to entice the viewer to want to see. This makes setting up the Giyagan: Bewitchment Technique a lot easier. While active the cogwheel swiftly rotates in a clockwise direction, members of the clan dubbed this the Revolving Eye of Madness. Others linked the shades of gold to that of a saffron citrine much like how the Giyagan is viewed as the sapphire eye. Abilities The Kaiten Giyagan’s visual prowess is significantly enhanced, it also retains all of the previous abilities from its predecessor. The dōjutsu’s ability to channel the user’s innate empathic abilities to empower themselves has improved greatly. The user’s ability to manipulate jōjutsu means they can sense and draw emotional energy from others or from their surroundings instead of only drawing from themselves, they can also manifest this special type of chakra into iridescent hard light constructs or into a more amped up version of the Hikarimanto (光マント, Lit Meaning: Light Cloak) known as Hikarikatameru (光固める, Lit Meaning: Light Armor). The user’s genjutsu resistance has been greatly improved, making it extremely hard to trap an individual within visual genjutsu. The user’s ability to induce or manipulate emotions of others has increased in range and allows them to manipulate more people at once. The Kaiten Giyagan allows users to have greater control of the various surrounding their eyes, which allows them to emit disrupting waves of chakra to prevent a target from using or further manipulate jōjutsu in the form of optic beams of light. Only users or can see these fast moving chakra waves, the speed and distance of these waves depends solely on the user’s skill. The user runs the risk of becoming emotionally unstable or even death, but the chances of this can be decreased with further training. Just like the base form, overuse of this dōjutsu can cause blurry vision and/or crippling headaches as well as an emotionally induced coma. Evolutions Forms